


In Our Next Life (We’ll Be Together)

by markedplaces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, but now theyre together, so hurrah!, they kept dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markedplaces/pseuds/markedplaces
Summary: Theirs was a love that lasted few lifetimes over - literally.“I can’t believe it took me this long,” Harry murmured, pulling the blond even closer, knowing he will never have enough words to express how grateful he was to finally have him in this lifetime “to remember you.”Draco pulled back a little and Harry loosened his hold enough to let him. They stared at one another for a while, the blonde’s face impassive making it harder for harry to know what he was thinking before he finally broke out to a grin.





	In Our Next Life (We’ll Be Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soulmates Au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407754) by Scarlet47. 



> Gift fic for my shipping soulmate, Scarlet47! It was meant to be a birthday gift buuuut yeah. Better late than never yeah? Based on my absolute favorite comic of hers please check her out! I promise you shall not be disappointed>
> 
> https://scarlet47.tumblr.com/post/168132066865/soulmates-this-comic-might-be-a-bit-sad-it-made
> 
> Not beta'd so please be forgiving

_Harry peeked out from behind of one of the stone columns, watching as the king’s guards marched down the corridor on their patrol. If the timetable that Raymond had given him was correct then the next rounds shouldn’t come for another half an hour, which gives them enough time to sneak out to the trading post where Hazel had a merchant’s carriage waiting for them._

 

_“We must move quickly.” He had whispered to the body pressed against his side. Harry gripped the delicate waist tighter, pulling it along with him as he slid out of their hiding spot and quietly ran through the halls in the opposite direction the guards went. The full moon shined bright through the tall windows adorning the castle wall, lighting their way. Harry hoped it was a blessing from the fates._

 

_“Henry...” The name was panted softly before he was pulled to a stop. Harry glanced to his side and after 2 years she has yet to fail to steal his breath away. Della’s long golden hair shined in the moonlight, glowing around her like a halo for the angel she is. “I understand that we must hurry but please do slow down. My body is not as agile as it once was.” Harry could hear the accusation in her voice clear as the stars and he couldn’t help but smile fondly at her. His free hand came up to rest a light palm against her swollen belly._

 

_“Forgive me, my love, but we are near the post. Be patient with me and you shall be able to rest soon.” Harry whispered, pressing a lingering kiss against her lips before he was tugging her along again. They ran quietly through the corridor, dodging any lingering guards that came their way. Harry tightened his possessive grip on Della when a guard passed by their new hiding spot. Harry glanced down at the blond who was nestled safely in his arms; Della kept a sharp eye on the guards a few feet away from them, her sharper brain was visibly calculating and plotting an escape plan in the event that they get caught. Harry smiled warmly; he didn’t know when he had fallen in love with the princess but he knew their love could burn mountains and out last a thousand lifetimes, if they could survive this no obstacle would ever be strong enough to tear them apart._

 

_“Henry,” Della chastised, “Your mind is drifting off.”_

 

_“Have I told you how exquisite you are?” Harry murmured tucking a wayward strand of gold away from her face._

 

_“Now is not the time.” Della grumbled, but the bite was softened by the red hue that had overcome her cheeks. She rose to the tip of her toes, giving Harry a peck before pulling him away from behind the alcove. “But thank you, my love.”_

 

_In just a minute Harry could finally see the trading post. Just a little more and they would be free, and more importantly, they would be safe._

 

_“HENRY!” Harry feel forward a blinding pain striking his left shoulder, he reached out behind him and pulled at the arrow. Harry tossed it to the side a deep bone chilling horror settling in his stomach._

 

_“Leaving without saying a proper farewell? I taught you better than that my dear daughter.” Harry shifted so he was facing the king. He had 2 archers and a dozen of guards surrounding him, all ready to strike. Della crouched down in front of Harry blocking him from her father’s view. The soft fabric of her dress brushed against his face and Harry closed his eyes, inhaling her peppermint scent, savoring it lest this be the last time._

 

_“Father please,” Della reached a hand behind her, keeping a protective arm on Harry, “if you love me at all, I beg of you, let us go.”_

 

_“And tell me, what for? So you can turn your back on your family? So you can DISGRACE OUR NAME?” The king fumed, the archers raised their bows taking aim and Harry knew it was a lost cause, “I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT.”_

 

_Della turned her back towards her father when the first arrow flew; Harry wrapped his arm against the small of her back in a feeble attempt to protect their child but the arrow pierced through his arm, through Della and finally stopped against his abdomen. Della wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck, the second arrow flew._

 

_“In our next life, my love, we’ll be together.” Della whispered in his ear, Harry closed his eyes and the last arrow flew._

 

\---------

 

_When she first met him it was inside an army camp. Harry thought he was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. He was sitting in a tent away from the celebrating crowd, sipping his beer but even through the distance Harry could tell his eyes were trained on only her. Harry was dancing on a makeshift stage as a momentary entertainment for the soldiers that fought to defend their country. It was a depressing year and everyone helped in any way they could. When she had finished she found him waiting at the bottom of the small stairs smiling at her and it was love at first sight._

 

_“Run away with me.” Harry paused, staring at her lover in surprise. They were sat on a grassy hill with the big weeping willow on their backs. It was a little way outside of town which allowed them a little bit of privacy from prying eyes._

 

_“I’m sorry?” Daniel kneeled beside her on the grass, taking her hand in his._

 

_“I said,” he kissed her hand gently before smiling adoringly at her. Harry’s heart skipped a beat, when Daniel looked at her like that Harry feels like she is everything she was ever meant to be. “Run away with me.”_

 

_“Daniel…” Harry said warily._

 

_“Hannah…” Daniel mocked making Harry scowl. Daniel stood and walked towards a few bushes, plucking out what seemed to be a carnation._

 

_“This is a serious matter.” Harry tried to reprimand but it came out more breathy when Daniel came back and kissed her on the lips, sliding the flower through her short hair._

 

_“_ _Well that’s good since I am serious too.” He smiled trailing a finger down her cheek. Harry couldn’t help but lean closer to the touch. It was as if every part of her yearned to be closer to the blond._

_“What about your family?”_

 

_“They would understand someday.”_

 

_“And Phoebe? Can you leave your fiance?”_

 

_“She understands that I love you. Both of us did not agree to this arranged marriage.” Daniel leaned in to mock whisper in her ear, “She’s our number one supporter.” Daniel grinned at Harry’s scoff, “Why do you intend to keep finding a reason for me to change my mind? If you do not want to go I will understand.”_

 

_“It is not that I do not want to.” Harry murmured, leaning closer to the blond. “I do not wish for you to think back one day and feel like you have made a mistake.” Daniel smiled sincerely, taking Harry’s hand back in his._

 

_“My love, I can never imagine thinking of you as a mistake.”_

_\--_

_Harry stared at the full moon. They had agreed to meet here at their usual spot at sunset and many hours have already passed since. The choking dread that Harry felt came with a nauseating sense of Deja vu. She had a horrible feeling on the pit of her stomach as she made her trek back home. The feeling intensified when she spotted a lone figure standing in front of her door. It was a woman dressed in black, hunched over with her shoulders shaking._

_“Pardon me…” Harry trailed off when the woman lifted her head, her breath catching in her throat, “Phoebe?”_

 

_“Hannah,” Phoebe sobbed. “Hannah, I am so sorry!” The brunet rushed to Harry sobbing against her shoulder._

 

_“What’s wrong? Why are you here?” Harry tried to console the trembling girl. It was as if an arrow had been shot through her as Harry took note of the other woman's bloodied clothes._

 

_“It--its Daniel…” Harry suddenly couldn’t breathe. It was as if the air was sucked right out of her body and she stumbled back, clutching against empty air._

 

_“He got caught... He was brought to our home and I--He, Daniel said he was leaving and father.. Hannah, he shot him…” Phoebe broke off in a sob, taking a step forward towards Harry but Harry stepped back again. Harry clawed at her neck it felt like something invisible was choking her. Every word out of the others mouth was like arrows aimed straight to her heart. The world was spinning before her and she didn’t understand what was real anymore and by gods she wished this was all just some sick nightmare. “I am so sorry…”_

 

_“No…” Harry begged, tears slipping out of her eyes. She refused to believe that Daniel -- no, she can’t even think it. “Phoebe don’t be cruel.. if this is some disgusting joke.. I beg of you, please stop.” Phoebe shook her head, black strands flying everywhere._

 

_“Before he-- in his final breath he asked me to tell you ‘In our next life, we’ll be together’.” Phoebe tried to reach out to her again but thought better of it instead she gripped her skirt, the fabric swaying against the force of her quivering hands. “Hannah I am so sorry.” Harry turned and fled._

 

_She didn’t know where she was going but somehow she felt that if she stopped running everything would be true. That Daniel… That they could… Everything started to dim and Harry didn't even know where she was anymore. Tears kept slipping down her face and she wanted to call out to Daniel. Would her voice reach him? Can she tell him that she loves him one last time?_

 

_Where ever he is, Harry hoped he knew till the day she died her heart only beats for him._

 

\------

 

_Harry thought she was an angel who had come to take him away. With her white floral dress and golden halo hair Harry would have willingly went with her._

 

_"_ _Ben! I came to deliver -- you’re not Ben.” She paused at the doorway of his hospital room, tilting her head to the side. Harry smiled as much as he could through the oxygen mask. He wondered if she saw._

 

_“No. I’m quite sure I’m not.” They studied each other for a moment before she dropped her basket on top of the table by the front door then sauntered to the chair beside him. Harry stared at her in surprised confusion. Why wasn’t she leaving?_

 

_“I’ve never liked Ben anyhow. Did you know that he tore off the head of my dolls when we were three? The brute, by the way I’m Daisy.” Daisy crossed her legs staring at Harry expectantly when the boy merely gaped at her. Harry cleared his throat._

 

_“Hunter.”_

 

_“Well, pleasure to meet you Hunter. Would you like a cupcake? They were meant to be for Ben but like I have said, I don’t really like that brute.” Harry smiled at her and shook his head._

 

_They found shelter in each other after that. Daisy would come by everyday bringing different kind of pastries from her parent’s bakery. Every time she would ask Harry if he wanted one and every time he would decline._

 

_Harry didn’t know why she kept coming back but he knew why he kept welcoming her in. She never looked at him with pity or careful wariness like the others did. She flirted and joked and snipped at him without thought, making him feel normal. Something he had not felt in a long time. Daisy was bright and loud and beautiful; flooding Harry’s heart with her colourful humour and gorgeous laughter. She was all warm smiles and effortless grandeurs and despite her grace she carried a sharp mind and an even sharper silver tongue, crafting words as sleek as a knife. Watching her float around his room, Harry couldn’t help but wonder how anyone has ever managed to look away from her._

 

_Harry knew this could never last long. His life was destined to end before it even began, but despite knowing this he couldn’t help but pray every night to have just one more day with her._

 

_Harry stared at the full moon through the window of his hospital room. He didn’t know why but Harry had always hated the full moon and now he despised it. Harry covered his mouth with his right hand when he coughed; pulling away he couldn’t help but groan at the blood he saw there. The brunet couldn’t decide if he felt disappointed or relieved that he was going to die during the night, because although he wanted Daisy’s face to be the last thing he saw he also couldn’t help but be glad that the blonde would not see him in this pitiful state. He wanted her last memory of him to be of that afternoon; with Daisy making a flower crown for him and Harry retelling the story about soulmates his mother used to tell him._

 

‘In our next life, we’ll be together.’

 

_Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the doctor’s panicked buzz around him. They were frantically pulling and tugging at the tubes connected to his frail body._

 

It hurt…

 

_Harry tried to picture Daisy’s laughing face that day when they had first met, the melodic voice warm yet mocking. Harry remembered that sweet voice, humming an unfamiliar tune, when Harry was too tired to talk one day. Harry thought of the way she had danced for the two of them that night of the town festival, floating around in the hospital room with her hands suspended in the air where Harry would have been if he had been able to walk. Harry thought of Draco and everything else melted away. Harry stared at the full moon again pleading for a chance to apologize to his love. To tell her, to make sure she knew that till his last breath, he loved her unconditionally._

 

\------

 

Harry stared up at the ceiling trying and failing to blink back the tears. He could feel the grief and despair threatening to consume him when he felt a soft breath sigh against his neck. Turning to the side Harry pulled the blond closer against his body that not a strand of hair could have squeezed in between them with so much ferocity the Gryffindor was afraid he might break the other man.

 

“Potter?” Harry heard him slur, seemingly still half-asleep. “What’s wrong?”

 

Long, delicate fingers trailed up against his back to messy brown locks in a comforting manner. Harry lost track of the times when Draco woke up to find him half mad from a nightmare.

 

“I can’t believe it took me this long,” Harry murmured, pulling the blond even closer, knowing he will never have enough words to express how grateful he was to finally have him in this lifetime “to remember you.”

 

Draco pulled back a little and Harry loosened his hold enough to let him. They stared at one another for a while, the blonde’s face impassive making it harder for harry to know what he was thinking before he finally broke out to a grin.

 

“About time, I was starting to think it will take you another life time to remember.”

 

“Brat” It was breathed out affectionately against the crown of Draco’s hair. Draco squeezed the side of Harry’s neck where his hand was resting that communicated too much for such a simple gesture but Harry heard enough. It spoke of a love that span a few lifetimes over and it made Harry’s heart feel a little bit lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at tumblr! - @markedplaces


End file.
